


Wilderness

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Inspired to rewrite my previous orphaned work, Lost.Corrin is slowly loosing his humanity. His soulmate being the hero of courage has patience for him.
Relationships: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Link (Legend of Zelda)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Link thought he finished his quest and settled down his life would be at least a little normal. 

|Why are you in my head?|

Link wondered the same thing toward this new voice that appeared out of nowhere while he was eating outside alone, since the food ingredients disgusted Zelda.

It’s easier for Link to stay silent before, but this persistent voice keeps forcing him to talk a lot more he ever done with anybody.

Zelda opened her castle door. She went up to him. “I couldn’t help but be a little curious what the food tastes-oh thank you.”

She smiled at Link already holding an extra stick of meat for her. She sat down beside him before taking a big bite.

“I keep hearing a voice in my head.”

Zelda almost choked on her food upon hearing him speak.


	2. Tower

Link stood inside the Sheikah Tower admiring the view below him. Normally, his time up here he would’ve jump down with his paraglider to feel the rush by now.

But, right now he’s waiting on the right directions to help this mysterious Corrin.

|I’m sorry for bothering you, it’s so hard to find locals around here.|

He switched over his map again on the shekiah slate. “I don’t mind.”

|You sound so tired, if only my nose picked up your scent to save us both the trouble.|

Link pursed his lips slightly wanting to know what being Corrin is, but he’s been keen on not sharing that piece of info.

He told him before Zelda is a scientist among her duties as a princess. She would have knowledge of this important missing item.

|I just need a map in front of me, not you or her. It’s my problem.|

Link couldn’t help but reply back. “This is a bigger issue than going on a scavenger hunt. I somehow sense you’re turning into something bad without it.”

After no response, he sighed deeply for being right.


	3. Found

He finally found Corrin. He has blood stains all over his armor and claws eating the Bokolin’s leg while the poor Bokolin is alive.

Link instinctly held his bow and arrow, low but ready as he cautiously walked up to them.

After a few minutes, the Bokolin’s screams stopped to his relief.

“Corrin!” Link called out to him.

Corrin eyes snapped away from his meal to Link who’s staring. He covered his blood stained mouth with his claws.

Link cracked a smile, as he takes the Bokolin off Corrin’s lap to get a better view of him.

“I eat Bokolin too, it’s not a terrible thing.” Link starts to cut up the Bokolin corpse. “Did you still want the map? I have fresh clothes and know this area better.” 

Corrin bit his lip.


	4. Ice

Link turned his back to give him privacy to change into his dark green clothes, which took forever to obtain the whole outfit awhile back.

Corrin felt conscious being naked in the open even tho Link told him nobody walks by this area beside himself.

So, Link created two ice pillars for him.

“Are you done, your highness?” Link asked half teasingly with back still turned.

“These clothes are a little small, I can’t walk around in this but thanks, anyways.”

Link chuckled slightly at Corrin walked out and handed him the clothes.

Corrin frowned down at him. “What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, just not my first time dealing with young royalty.” Link puts the clothes away.

“Im not high maintenance nor one with the wild like you.” Corrin defended himself.

“Anyways-“ Link shows him the map. “Where did you want to check?”

Corrin clicked his tongue before looking over the places on the screen. It took him a few seconds to respond.

He pointed to a certain area which made Link hesitant.

“Did you see it land there. Are you sure?” Link asked.

“No, but I was there.”

“Were you?”

“Then why ask, if you don’t believe me?”Corrin grumbled.

Link touched the screen taking them there to explain himself better.

Once, they arrived at Daval Peak Corrin shook his head while shivering badly.


End file.
